Morgiana
Morgiana was born in a village but a slave to her own people due to being different. She averages 5'3 height, very petite slim female for her age. Personality Morgiana is a quiet girl who rarely talks. She likes strange things, When mad, she usually puffs up her cheeks or stomps her feet on the ground (which causes it to rupture). She is secretly very insecure because she always deems herself to be useless compared to the others. Her biggest wish is to be useful to the Nine Mask Legion After leaving the village, Morgiana grew more and more prone to aggressive behavior, often acting out to anything that she considers a threat to her own safety. Morgiana started to act more like a wild hunter more than a wild animal. After meeting Rozeluxe, she found herself to agree with his view: The strongest person should survive with their own wits or with those of a clan, anything else would be considered a crutch. One thing that Morgiana hates more than crutches is being a glorified girl, often those that consider beauty and looks to be their main weapons. In her mind, she'd rather be caught dead than ever wearing outfits that make her look feminine, despite at times often having to do it in order to get through her mission. History TBA Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Agility Acrobatic: Strength Magic: 'is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. Considered to be simplistic in nature, it's one of the few magics that nearly ''any Mage with a certain amount of control over their magical energy is able to learn. It's been commented by both users and enemies that this magic is primitive in nature because of such a fact, yet is still useful nonetheless. As stated before, the only way to properly utilize this form of magic is if the user has a certain amount of control over their magical energy. By flowing magical energy to certain parts of the body, the function of said parts become enhanced so long as magical power is flowing through it. This allows a Mage to enter hand-to-hand combat, though it may not be their specialty — their blows becoming much more devastating. It also allows them to become "superhuman" — allowing them to perform feats that no normal person is able to do. On a side note, the properties in those parts also change, depending on the nature of the user's magical power. Normally, aspects such as enhanced strength or speed are common — being the standard of the magic. However, those having magical power containing special qualities are able to add on additional effects that fall in line with what's contained within their energy. 'Spatial Magic: '''Spatial Magic is Morgiana's main form of magic that allows her to manipulate space and grants her the ability to teleport herself and others instantly to wherever she wishes. She is also able to create and manipulate spatial portals, the portals allow her to teleport to a different location, redirect attacks by absorbing them with a portal and expelling it elsewhere. She used this to summon her guildmates to other places. Using this magic, she is also able to negate the effects of any other magic used in her vicinity and teleport them to another dimension: '''Gravity Change: '''A Magic that allows its users to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using this. 'Equipment 'Nine Mask Legion Mask (Neko): '''Morgiana uses this which is a white skull-like mask with pointy ears that pokes through the top of the red hooded-cloak Morgiana's cloak. Like other mask it has its own magic: '''Reanimation Magic: '''This magic doesn't bring back the dead exactly. It allows the caster to use their magic, to reanimate a dead human body (non-magic users). However, it doesn't recall back the deceased soul back to their bodies. While it has been theories it's possible, no one has ever been able to accomplish it. Instead, it only allows the body to move again. Those reanimated by this magic, are little more than mindless zombies. However, it works differently for mages. Deceased mage's bodies, still retain some of the magic origin. So the caster's own Magic Power with the remains of Magic Power in the body form a ''replica of their personality. This replication of personality is almost a pseudo soul. This has leaded those to believe the original soul has been called by to the physical world. '''Beast Summoning: '''When Summoned they appear as reanimated Necros of a sort with black mist around their figures hiding their appearance for the most. When seen they are a elongated neck with red eye and teeth that can mince flesh, long sharp spines on their back which can deter any counter measure of a ambush from their blind spot, and a long rather powerful tail that has bones protruding from its skin. They rely on their agility and ability to work as a pack, each creature contributing to its task working for the greater good of the team, rather than personal success or merit. Category:Caster Category:Female Characters Category:Nine Mask Legion